


Vanished

by Jsq86



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book!Malec, I hate the formatting on this site, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Are Hard, mostly follows the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: Alec goes on a trip to Idris, but when he comes home he finds something shocking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story (and several others) on an old iPad that I wrote back in 2012, so it mostly follows the books. I think it takes place right after Alec and Magnus get back from their trip during CoFA, but the timeline isn't really important (just know that it definitely takes place after CoG). There are a few inconsistencies with factual information (like how the portal at the Gard works) but i couldn't be bothered to fix them because they don't really affect the plot. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any grammatical errors. I tried to find most of them but there are still probably a few capitalization errors, etc., that I may have missed.

The sun peeked through the curtains of Magnus's loft, a strip of light hitting Alec directly in the face. He squinted as his eyes fluttered open, then turned to face the opposite direction. He and Magnus had switched sides on the large mattress since the warlock really didn't like getting up early, even though he always looked tired anyway. Since Alec was used to getting up at all hours of the morning, he didn't mind a little sunshine rousing him awake.  
Today was different though. Today Alec wanted to sleep. The back of Magnus's head came into view, his black spikes sticking every which way. Alec smiled a little and wrapped an arm around the lithe frame, burying his head into the crook of Magnus's neck, the scent of sandalwood always lingering on his tan skin.  
Alec could've stayed there all day if he’d wanted. Unfortunately, the angel had different plans as Alec's phone rang shrilly from the side table next to the bed. He groaned quietly. Removing his arm from the sleeping form next to him, he turned back over and grabbed his phone, silencing it before he answered.  
"What," he said impatiently, his voice a harsh whisper as he climbed off the mattress in search of his boxers.  
"Well that's certainly a way to speak to your mother," Maryse said on the other line. Alec wrenched his boxers from the tangled mess of blankets before slapping himself in the face.  
"Sorry, mom. It's usually Jace or Isabelle waking me up."  
Maryse cleared her throat and Alec mentally slapped himself again, this time for implying he was in the same bed as Magnus, which he was sure was just what his mother wanted to hear first thing in the morning from her oldest son, despite the fact that she was probably already aware of this because where the hell else would he be at 8 in the morning if he wasn't at the Institute? Shaking his head, he padded silently to the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Magnus.  
"It's fine, sweetheart. I was just calling to tell you we're all going to Idris for a little while. Your father and I have some Clave business to take care of and we thought it would be a nice vacation. You and Magnus are welcome to come if you’d like."  
"Oh. Ok, well, I'll ask him," Alec said as he closed the bathroom door and shimmied into his boxers. "When are we going?"  
"Tomorrow morning. It's sort of a last minute thing. You know how the Clave is." Alec nodded even though he knew his mother couldn't see him.  
"Ok, well I'll let you know in a little bit, if that's all right."  
The call ended and Alec set the phone down on the sink. He figured he might as well get himself ready since he was already up and in the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth, he contemplated whether he wanted to go on a family "vacation" to Idris. He did love the city though. It brought back memories, albeit vague ones, of when he was younger, before he was a shadowhunter with siblings and responsibilities and the prospect of being killed every time he stepped out the door. It would be nice to see Alicante without the looming prospect of war again. Even though they’d stayed for a few days after their battle with Valentine, everyone had been too wrapped up in the celebration to really enjoy the city for what it was.  
After smoothing down his bed head to the best of his ability, Alec made his way back to the giant bed. It was chilly in the loft so he snuggled in next to Magnus's sleeping form.  
"You'll ask me what?" Magnus suddenly said as he flipped his body over to face the shadowhunter. Alec looked over to see the warlock staring at him as he leaned on his elbow and smiled. Even though it took Magnus forever to get ready in the mornings, he didn't look half as good as when he first woke up.  
"Mom says everyone's going to Idris and said we could go too. You wanna?"  
"Pass," Magnus said without hesitation. Alec's face fell.  
"You don't wanna go? Why not?" Alec asked as he mirrored Magnus's position.  
"An indefinite amount of time with your parents who hate me, and Jace? No thank you," Magnus replied bitterly. "Besides," he added, softening his tone, "we just got back from our trip and I still have a lot of clients I need to get to. But you can go if you want."  
"It won't be as fun without you," Alec pouted. "And my parents don't hate you." Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"You're just...not their favorite person," Alec added.  
"You don't have to sugar coat it darling," Magnus smiled. "If I were them, I'd hate me too." It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. 

\---

Alec and Magnus were standing alone on the side of the Institute. The Lightwoods and Clary were waiting around the corner with their luggage.  
"When do you think you'll be back?" Magnus asked as he leaned against the brick. He was dressed somberly in a black t-shirt, and jeans that were belted around the waist with a rhinestone encrusted M sitting front and center. Alec shrugged and flopped against the wall next to him.  
"Mom didn't really specify. Hopefully no more than a week. Though she said we could come home whenever we wanted," Alec said hopefully and turned to face his boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he added. Magnus sighed and pretended to think about it.  
"Isn't it enough that I'm opening a portal for you?" he joked.  
"You're opening the portal because you refuse to come," Alec countered smugly.  
"I'd be opening one either way," Magnus retorted and crossed his arms in front of him. Alec opened his mouth to speak but clicked his teeth shut, admitting defeat. Magnus laughed and shook his head. Alec peered around the corner to make sure no one was spying on them, then wrapped his arms around Magnus's narrow waist.  
"Don't miss me too much," Alec muttered into the warlock's black t-shirt.  
"Oh I'll be fine. I'm inviting all my past lovers over as soon as you leave," Magnus teased and he saw Alec set his jaw. Chuckling, he grabbed Alec's chin and tilted it up.  
"I only do that because it annoys you, and you're cute when you're annoyed," he grinned manically. Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus kissed him.  
"Come on," Magnus said, taking one of Alec's hands, "we'd better go before they all come snooping." 

\---

It was Alec's last day in Idris. He had decided to leave a day earlier than his family and Clary, if only to surprise Magnus, and get away from them for a day since they'd all been together for over a week. After saying bye to everyone, Alec walked to the Gard building where they would open a portal for him.  
Alec did feel slightly bad that he was leaving early, but Maryse did say he could go whenever he wanted. That wasn't to say he hadn’t had fun though. Idris always had great weather and it had been fun spending time with Jace, Isabelle, and Clary doing things other than killing demons. It did make him a little sad that Max couldn't have been there with them, but Alec was glad to know Max had gotten to experience Idris a few times before he died. The group had even visited Max's grave, buried among the other brave Shadowhunters who had died during the battle at Brocelind Plain. It had been a surreal experience as Alec had never visited a grave before, let alone one that belonged to a family member. Everyone had cried, save for Jace who just looked lost and guilty.  
Alec reached the Gard building and adjusted his duffel bag on his shoulder as he went inside. It didn't take long for them to make a portal. Sometimes Alec thought the Clave was always glad to be rid of him. They had never said anything out right about his dating Magnus, but it wasn't hard to tell they were miffed about it, and the sooner Alec left Idris, the better. He mumbled a 'thank you' and stepped through, thinking of Magnus's loft as he did so.  
He was dumped unceremoniously in front of Magnus's building, his duffel bag landing on top of him. He was glad it was dark out and no one was around. He didn't need to explain to anyone why he had just fallen out of a hole in the sky. Picking himself up off the ground, he grabbed his duffel and unlocked the door to the complex, not wanting to buzz up so he could surprise his warlock. The small lightbulb on the inside of the landing was on, as always, but everything was quiet. As quietly as he could, he walked up the steps. This proved difficult as the steps groaned under his feet. When he finally got to the warlock's door he first tried to open it. He frowned when the knob wouldn't budge. Taking his key out again, he jiggled it in the lock, but became even more confused when the door still wouldn't open. Magnus never locked his door with an actual key, so perhaps the lock was just not used to being used. Alec knew this idea made absolutely no sense but he didn't know what else to think. Sighing, he groped around for his stele, then drew the rune for 'open.' He heard the lock click and smiled to himself. Pushing open the door, he stepped inside. The room was pitch black. Reaching his hand over, Alec felt along the wall for the light switch and flicked it. Nothing happened. "Magnus, you need to get some maintenance going," he muttered to himself. Sloughing his duffel bag inside, he closed the door behind him and fished around for his witchlight. His hand closed over the small stone and bright light shone through his fingers as he held it up. The stone fell from his hand and winked out. It landed with a clatter on the wooden floor, the sound echoing off the walls. Alec swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes, then knelt down to find the witchlight. He felt his hand knock it and debated whether or not he wanted to pick it up again, afraid what he might see, or in this case, not see. Hesitantly, he grabbed the stone and it lit up once more. Standing slowly, he held it up high and turned in a small circle, casting light wherever he could. The loft was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec might be a teeny tiny bit ooc in this chapter, just fyi

Alec took one step, then another, the sound of his heavy shadowhunter boots against the hard wood floor echoing off the empty walls and sending chills down his spine. He swallowed again as hot bile rose up into his throat. He walked quickly to the kitchen and began opening all the cupboards. They were all bare. The fridge was empty. Chairman Meow's food bowls were gone. Alec's mind whirling, he ran to Magnus's bedroom, his loud stomping deafening to his ears. The bedroom door was closed and he knew without opening it what he would find on the other side. He closed his hand around the knob and turned and pushed. His breath caught in his throat and hot tears stung his eyes at the bare room before him. Rubbing a hand across his mouth, Alec did the only thing he could think of to do: call Magnus. Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the warlock's number. It rang once and he pulled the phone from his ear as the automated operator informed him the number was not available. Alec's heart started to race. Maybe he'd just dialed it wrong. He scrolled through his contacts this time until he found his boyfriend's name and selected it. It rang once more, and just as before he wrenched the phone from his ear, cutting off the operator as he ended the call angrily.  
Alec backed up against the wall and slid to the floor in a daze. The witchlight rolled out of his hand, pitching the room into darkness yet again. A whirlwind of emotions and thoughts circled through Alec's mind as he tried to figure out what had happened to Magnus. Anger, confusion, sadness…they all threatened to escape and he clenched his teeth together, willing himself not to cry. He didn't know how long he sat there in the dark--minutes, hours--but he finally stood back up and walked to the door. He couldn't stay in a dark, empty apartment by himself, even if it had once belonged to his boyfriend. Grabbing his duffel, he took one last look at the empty loft, then left. 

\----  
Laying in his bed, Alec went over every scenario of what could've happened to Magnus. Had he been evicted? Why had his phone been shut off then? Did something bad happen to him? A jealous warlock perhaps? But then where was all his stuff? Had he just gotten tired of Alec and this was his way of breaking things off? Alec shoved his head under his pillow as he felt more tears brimming. Stop THINKING about it, he urged himself. Though this was easier said than done. How could he just not think about the fact that his boyfriend, the man that he loved and had scarified everything for, was missing? Alec was just grateful he'd come home early. He didn't want to deal with anyone after he'd gotten back from the loft, and he suspected his mother wouldn't have been happy as he tore apart his room in an angry rage. He'd always had a bad temper. Though it seemed to be getting better, it was still infuriating that he had no idea what had happened to his boyfriend and he needed some way to vent. If that meant destroying everything he owned, then so be it. At least he was limiting himself to his own things and not the rest of the house.  
Alec must have holed himself in his room for longer than he thought because he still managed to hear the commotion of the rest of his family, his head still buried under his pillow, as they came back from Idris. Since his door was closed and his light was off, he hoped no one would notice he was home. He heard everyone's chattering as they walked the halls of the Institute, putting their bags away, he guessed.  
"Is Alec here?" he heard Isabelle say outside his room.  
"No I think he went to Magnus's, right?" Clary responded. Alec nodded silently.  
"Isn't that his duffel bag in the foyer?" Jace interjected. Alec flung the pillow from his head. Stupid, he thought. And just as he suspected, his door opened. The light flicked on and there in his doorway stood the three musketeers themselves.  
"Hey," Alec muttered as he tried to shield his eyes from the onslaught of the first light he'd seen in hours.  
"What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked. "We thought you'd be at Magnus's. Isn't that why you came home early?"  
Alec sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He probably looked terrible. He hadn't eaten or showered since the day before, he'd been crying pretty much since he'd arrived at the Institute, and his head had been buried under a pillow for about a half an hour.  
"Magnus isn't home," was all he said, and winced at how hoarse his voice was.  
"Yikes, what happened to your room?" Jace wondered and stepped through the door. "Did we get robbed or something?"  
Alec looked around and winced again. It was a disaster, to say the least.  
"Alec, what's wrong? What do you mean Magnus isn't home? Where is he then?" Isabelle asked and came to sit on the edge of Alec's bed. He groaned internally. They'd only been here 5 minutes and had already managed to ask him a million questions.  
"I don't know where he is," he said irritably. "He's gone. He's just...gone. His apartment is empty, his phone is disconnected, he's just..." he trailed off before more tears could set in.  
"Where could he have gone?" he heard Clary ask quietly, more to herself than to Alec. Alec just sighed and swallowed, the lump in his throat unwilling to go away.  
"We could do a tracking spell. I still remember how," Jace said. "Have you got anything of Magnus's we could use?"  
Alec could only shake his head 'no.'  
"I don't think that would work anyway, Jace," Isabelle said tentatively. "He's a warlock. He knows how to...not be found. And it sounds like he doesn't want to be."  
Alec could tell his sister was choosing her words carefully, but he had already come to that conclusion some time ago. If Magnus had willingly left, he would've told Alec something if he planned on coming back. He wouldn't leave Alec in the dark. Magnus was either through with him, or something was very wrong. But they had no way to know which.  
"So, what? We just do nothing then?" Clary asked, confused.  
"Isabelle's right," Alec spoke up, albeit softly. "If Magnus had wanted me to know where he went, he would've told me. There's nothing we can do if we don't know where he is."  
Alec couldn't believe the words that he was saying. It had been less than a day since he'd discovered Magnus had gone missing, and he was already accepting defeat. Exhausted, forlorn, and confused, he lay back down and pulled the blankets over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alec! What could've happened to Magnus??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this note to my last chapter, but just in case anyone was confused as to why Alec and Magnus didn't really keep in touch while Alec was in Idris: cell phones (and phones in general) don't work there.

Alec stared out his bedroom window of the Institute, his head leaning against the molding. Not surprisingly, it was raining. Alec didn't care if it rained for the rest of his adult life. It sure fit the mood he was in, had been in for weeks now. Reaching into his pocket, he flipped open his phone, a habit of his, just to check. But as usual, it was blank except for the time. Punching buttons, he opened up his sent and received calls to the last one he'd gotten from Magnus. It was from four weeks ago, a few days before he'd left for Idris.  
Alec put a hand to his stomach as it growled. He hadn't eaten all day. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten much since he returned home only to find Magnus had completely vanished. His already thin frame was now even thinner, his muscles deteriorating from lack of food and training. It was hard to train when you felt so dead inside. The anger had finally dissipated. Now he was just tired. Tired of wondering, of worrying, of waiting.  
In the weeks that followed his return home, he, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and Simon had attempted whatever they could think of to try to find Magnus: called old friends of his, old enemies, scoured different Downworlder haunts. But it was as if he never existed. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was now just a memory in Alec's mind.  
A knock on the door jostled Alec from his thoughts and he turned to see his sister standing in his doorway.  
"Jace and I ordered Chinese. Do you want some?" she asked, hopeful. She wasn't blind to the fact that her big brother was practically wasting away. Alec opened his mouth to decline, but was cut off by his stomach.  
"Sure," he said and followed her to the kitchen. 

Despite the fact that Maryse and Robert Lightwood weren't the biggest fans of Magnus, they had offered to go back to Idris to see if there was any trace of him there. The three siblings had yet to hear anything and ate in silence.  
"Maybe we should go back to the loft, you know, just to see if we missed anything," Isabelle said after a few minutes.  
"There's nothing to miss, Iz, everything's gone," Jace said and took a bite out of his crab Rangoon.  
"You don't know that. I mean, we didn't even look in the kitchen, or the bathroom."  
“Iz, you said yourself, if he doesn't want to be found, we won't find him."  
"I know that, but-"  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Alec shouted as his fork clattered to his plate. Jace and Isabelle stared at him, mouths gaping. Standing up, he flung his chair back and stalked out of the room. He was sick of talking about Magnus. There was no point. If he'd wanted to be found, he wouldn't have left in the first place—would’ve answered Alec's insistent calls. And if something had happened to him, Alec just accepted he would never know. 

Before Alec could stop himself, his feet had carried him to the subway headed for Brooklyn. He sat there in a daze wondering why he was going back. There was no point. But he couldn't stay at the Institute any longer and he had no where else to go. Even if he couldn't get into Magnus's apartment, he could at least brood in the foyer for a little while. Alec got off the subway and walked the streets with his head down as the rain soaked through his hoodie. It hadn't occurred to him to grab something heavier. As he made his way down Magnus's street, a pair of black boots came into his line of site and he stopped. Lifting his head slowly, he saw a tall figure standing before him, staring up at the building he was all too familiar with, unaware of Alec's presence.  
"Magnus," the word tumbled out of Alec's mouth before he could stop it. The warlock turned his head in surprise. And by the look on his face, he was surprised.  
"Alec," he breathed, his cat eyes wide. Setting down a box next to his feet, which Alec could see was a small pet carrier, he walked up to the dripping boy. Alec looked up at the warlock. His normally black spiky hair was soaked and hung in tendrils around his face, which was free of makeup. Alec said nothing, and instead slowly made a fist, then punched him.  
Magnus stumbled back, clutching his nose and wincing. Meanwhile, Alec was subtly clenching his teeth and fists and trying to ignore the pain in his hand. He was at a loss for words. Part of him was so happy to see his stupid boyfriend that he couldn't wait to hug him. The other part wanted to take a seraph blade to his limbs for all the torment he'd caused Alec and his friends and family.  
Alec heard a small cracking sound and assumed that was Magnus fixing his broken nose.  
"I guess I deserved that," he muttered as he wiped blood on a handkerchief.  
"YOU DESERVE A LOT MORE THAN THAT YOU BASTARD. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alec exploded and was once again in Magnus's face. The warlock shrank back and Alec was glad he seemed intimidating. It was times like this he was glad he was only a couple inches shorter than Magnus.  
"Come upstairs with me and I'll explain everything," Magnus said, putting his hands up, possibly to fend off his crazy boyfriend.  
"Why should I?" Alec hissed through gritted teeth, even though he desperately wanted to.  
"Please?" Magnus whispered and Alec winced as he felt the warlock's fingers on his injured hand. A few seconds later, the pain was gone. He stared up at Magnus, at his yellow-green cat eyes that he hadn't seen in weeks, but were burned into his memory.  
"Fine," he said sternly and followed Magnus, with Chairman Meow, into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Alec has a flip phone. It's still 2007 after all ;)
> 
> (Also, sorry this chapter was so short)


	4. Chapter 4

The trip upstairs was a silent and awkward one. When they stepped inside the door to the loft, Magnus immediately let Chairman Meow out, then snapped his fingers. The lights flicked on, his couch appeared in the middle of the room, as well as his coffee table with two cups of what Alec assumed was coffee, and a dish of food for the Chairman.  
Magnus walked and sat down first, looking at Alec hopefully. Alec glared at the warlock before joining him on the couch, sitting as far away as possible. He crossed both his arms and his legs and waited for Magnus to start talking.  
Magnus took a drink of his coffee before starting, turning the cup nervously; the warm exterior was comforting on his cold hands.  
"I'm sorry I kept you in the dark," he muttered.  
"Understatement," Alec said loudly. The warlock ran a hand through his hair and sighed and Alec noticed that it was completely dry. He also realized _he_ was completely dry as well. He was so angry he hadn't noticed Magnus had somehow dried his clothes while he was still wearing them.  
"Ok," Magnus started again. "The reason why you haven't heard from me in weeks is because I was being…hunted, if you will."  
The look on Alec's face was amusing but Magnus kept himself from laughing.  
"Hunted," he repeated, and Magnus couldn't tell if he believed him or not. But he nodded anyway.  
"I had an old enemy. A very powerful warlock. His name's not important. But he had a grudge against me. The reason's not important either. For a long time I managed to evade him—It had been so long since I last encountered him that I thought he’d finally gotten over his petty grudge,” Magnus said with a sneer, then sobered again, “but he finally found me. Again. This has happened a few times by the way," he said nonchalantly and waved a hand. “But he was just as, if not more, powerful than me."  
"Why are you speaking in the past tense?" Alec asked before Magnus could continue.  
"I killed him. Not more than a few hours ago," Magnus whispered.  
Alec swallowed. He'd never known Magnus to kill anything but demons. No wonder he looked exhausted.  
"That doesn't explain why you left."  
"I was getting to that," Magnus said and shifted in his seat. "As I said, he was a very powerful being. Pair that with an immense hatred and you've got yourself a bad combination. And the one thing that was on my mind the whole time was you. The fact that you were in Idris when he found me was a blessing in disguise. I thought surely I'd be able to get rid of him while you were gone. But the fighting took longer than I thought. When I realized you'd be coming back and he was still after me, I had to keep you away from me so you wouldn't get hurt. And I knew if I told you about any of it, you'd try to help me - keep me safe. So I left, and erased all traces of myself so you wouldn't find me, and he in turn wouldn't find you. Because I knew if he knew who you were, he'd use you to get to me."  
Magnus stopped and took another drink of coffee. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I hated every minute of it. It just made the whole thing that much harder. But now it's over and I'm home and everything's okay," he tried to smile.  
"No it's not okay," Alec said through clenched teeth. "Magnus, you can't just push me away whenever there's danger. I'm a fucking Shadowhunter for Angel's sake!"  
"I know you are. But damn it, Alec, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he almost killed _me_!" Magnus almost yelled.  
"So what if he had?" Alec shouted back. "Then you just die and I live the rest of my life not knowing what the hell happened to you?"  
Magnus looked down at the ground. He knew Alec was right. "It's better than having something happen to _you_."  
"Something DID happen to me. Do you have any idea what it was like walking in here to nothing? And wondering what I could've done to piss my boyfriend off so bad that he would just up and leave, or worse?" Alec choked out the last few words, feeling that familiar tightness in his throat.  
Magnus closed the gap between them on the couch. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and cupped Alec’s face in his hands. Alec flinched, but didn't pull away. They locked eyes. God, how Magnus had missed those baby blues.  
Alec stared into Magnus's cat eyes. He didn't know what to think. His emotions were going in ten different directions. On the one hand, he was ecstatic Magnus was back; on the other hand, he was infuriated that Magnus had made him suffer all this time without a word. But his thoughts finally focused on one piece of information Magnus had said: he'd almost died. Pushing down all his anger and confusion, Alec slowly pulled Magnus’s hands away, then leaned in, and kissed him.  
The kiss was not how he imagined it would be. It was gentle, not full of passion like he envisioned it would be when he finally saw his warlock again. But he didn't mind. He liked this much better.  
Magnus pulled his hands from Alec’s and grasped his waist, bringing him closer. Their tongues mingled effortlessly. Alec had missed kissing him so much. Missed his full lips, his warm skin, his soft hair. Alec's hands, which had inched their way up into Magnus's soft strands, were now on the warlock's shoulders, pushing his jacket off. Magnus shrugged out of it and Alec pulled away to remove his hoodie. They were kissing again in seconds, Alec practically in Magnus's lap. Snapping his fingers, Magnus's old mattress with the canary yellow comforter appeared on the floor next to the couch, replacing the coffee table. And they tumbled down on top of it as Magnus extinguished the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry if the ending was completely underwhelming 😓 but thank you for reading, and for all the nice comments! 🥰 (i wrote this a LONG time ago and only did minimal editing. I was just excited that i had actually finished a fic and decided to post it without changing a whole lot.) 
> 
> (Also, if you're wondering about Chairman Meow, Magnus had a friend overseas keeping an eye on him...or something 😅)
> 
> 🖤💙


End file.
